


The Flame is Gone

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 50 words Challenge/Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't know how he fucked this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame is Gone

How did Clint fuck this up? One amazing brilliant thing and he fucks it up. His amazing Phil is gone, dead, left to a grave that doesn’t tell you about his amazing sense of humor or his ability to juggle. All that was left is gone know. It’s his fault. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend 50 word challenge or as my sister likes to call it How many words does OneGoodEye have to use before people cry.  
> I will be taking prompts in the comments and help is always appreciated.  
> DFTBA


End file.
